Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments having a reusable handle and removable and replaceable components, such as a disposable or replaceable loading unit. The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards suitable for use in surgical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a communication protocol for a system in which data is communicated through a bus, the protocol eliminating the need for multiple buses for transmitting information from various components in the system.